CSI: The Alternate Crime Scene
by Kezelle
Summary: What if Sara was ill, Warrick still gambled, Katherine was still married, Gris had a son and Nick...
1. Default Chapter

**Title**: CSI: The Alternate Crime Scene. Chapter One

**Author:** Kerry

**Summary**: The mysterious Sara Sidle join's the team.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI or any of its characters. I'm purely in this for fun and willmake no money off it.

**Author's Note:**

I know I haven't captured the characters but this is an AU Fic so I should get away with it…. Shouldn't I??????? And these are sort of missing scene's from CSI episodes with a twist. I am a Nick/ Sara shipper. Feedback would be nice but please no flames, although I am open to suggestions and criticisms. Please bare in mind that this is the first fanfic I've got the gut's to put on the net.

(2) I apologise for my sentence structure that has been harshly criticised, but I have been very ill for the last 2 1/2 years and have therefore lost a lot of schooling. I'm a rather new fan of CSI and yes I did spell some names wrong, which I have tried to correct in this repost. This was my first posting, I had no idea what it would look like and I am almost 3 years behind in my schooling.

Reposted: 14/04/07

An Enigma

Nick Stokes slammed the door to his locker fiercely as he pulled on his jumper, desperate to get warm. It was the being of a long double shift. Holly Gribbs was fighting for her life in hospital, Warrick was on suspension and a woman from California was going to snoop around for an investigation into why a new CSI was pumped full of lead on her first day. Sure Grissom said he trusted this 'Sara Sidle' but Gil had been wrong before.

Stalking out of the lab, Nick climbed into the police Tahoe that Grissom had driven round.

"Any news?" he asked the older man, not needing to elaborate. Grissom sighed as he shook his head in answer.

"Damn" Nick cursed under his breath, turning to watch out the window as they drove to their crime scene.

"You just love giving a show."

"I don't even have to turn around." Gil said smiling, turning nonetheless. "Sara Sidle"

"There's an easier way to do that you know." She said as she ducked under the duck tape after flashing her ID to the overweight cop guarding it.

"What computer imaging? Nah I like to see it happen. Helps me visualize the scene. Role-play helps a lot in science." He argued

"Old School." Sara replied agreeing, "Lots more fun too," She agreed gesturing to the dissipating crowd behind her.

"Yep, and this tells me he was pushed." Gil concluded, walking her towards the hotel. "How are you doing, Sara?" he asked seriously his trained eye taking in the delicate looking woman beside him.

"As well as expected." She replied fiddling with the rim of her baseball cap, secured tightly on her head.

"Any news on Holly?" she asked feeling a little sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought about the friend she'd known vaguely in California at high school.

"She's still in surgery." Grissom told her rubbing his forehead with his fingers before looking tiredly at her. "I have so many questions about this, Sara, and I'm not sure I want the answers,"

"Especially the one on headquarters tongue. Why did Warrick Brown leave that scene?" Grissom nodded grimly at the question he had called her to answer. Looking at the pale face he was about to voice his concern but the sound of his CSI partner stopped him.

"So Griss, what's the verdict?" Nick asked as he jogged towards the pair slowing as he noticed his bosses company. She was quite a tall young woman around his age, maybe younger. Her hair was swept up and hidden by a navy-blue CSI cap identical to his, but a small lock of hair that escaped it and curled around her ear betraying her dark brown colour. Her eyes matched the lone lock of hair, the large deep brown orbs taking up most of her face that was almost unhealthily pale and although it was a hot Las Vegas day, she looked cold in her long sleeve jumper that hung off her delicate looking body.

"Nick Stokes, this is Sara Sidle," Grissom introduced the young people to each other, watching as Nick sized up the new comer, noting the flash of concern in the observant mans eyes as he took in Sara's appearance.

Sara looked very ill, her health having deteriorated further since he'd last seen her two months ago.

"Hi," She said holding out her once slender hand that now seemed bony but her grip was still firm and she was still smiling, revealing the gaps in between her teeth that gave her an almost endearing look.

"Hey." Nick answered his Texan accent decorating his voice as he spoke before he tore his eyes from hers to look back at his boss who pointed to the three dummies laid sprawled on the concrete pavement. "Was he a jumper or a push-ee?" he asked glancing at the still figures quickly.

"Pushed." Grissom answered as he took his last pictures and started to pack them away with his colleagues help before the three of them headed towards the crime lab.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Catherine Willows?" Catherine looked up at the figure at the door blocking the light that was flittering past her into the darkened office where she worked.

"She's out on the field." She lied waiting for the other woman's reaction. The faceless figure checked the office door and raised an eyebrow and crooked her head at the other women. Catherine turned the office light on, frustrated, and turned on the on the CSI who'd in front of her levelling her eyes at the younger woman.

"You Sara Sidle?" Not intimidated Sara closed the door behind her before leaning against it.

"I know who I am. You seem to have a problem." She replied matching the other woman's gaze.

Catherine's lips twitched a little in response but she soon became serious again. "Let me just say this once." She said warningly but firmly although she obviously felt threatened, "this is my case."

"O.K." Sara said simply, throwing the other woman with her acceptance. "Two sharp women are better than one so can you tell me what you got. Believe me when I tell you I want to string this guy up as much as you do."

"You know her?" Catherine asked softly, relaxing ever so slightly as she realized the tired looking woman was not a threat to her.

"Vaguely. She went to my high school for two years. We lost touch after she left." Sara explained quickly before she looked at the bagged beeper on her desk.

"Shooter lost this." Catherine told her handing the little machine to her. "Just trying to see who it was registered to."

"Where did you get this list?"

Sara tried to calm herself as she finished splashing her face with water before sitting down heavily on the bench in the locker room, holding her suddenly heavy head in her hands as she took the long deep breathes she'd come accustomed to over the course of her difficult life. She jumped as the door to the locker room opened and Nick walked in, stopping short at the sight of the CSI collapsed on the bench. As he realised that the young woman was swaying.

"Are you alright?" he asked sitting on the bench a fair distance between them.

"No," she said bluntly. Jet lag, her illness and the mental anguish just layered on her causing her usual cool exterior to buckle under the pressure. "Holly Gribbs…"

"…died on the operating table an hour ago." Sara watched as Warrick Browns face crumpled and tears came to his eyes." Unsure whether he was crying for Holly or the implications of her death, she maintained her distance from him as he tried to compose himself. "Oh God," he whispered, his head falling into his hands as he tried to calm himself. "She was just a kid."

"Then why did you leave her at the crime scene alone." Sara pressed needing the answer every one wanted to know.

"Because I wanted a break for personal reasons but I thought she was safe with the officer." He told her. "But she wasn't and her death is my fault and mine alone. Brass and Grissom had no idea that I'd bunk. It wasn't their fault." He told her standing up and dropping a dollar on the counter before leaving.

She watched with the rest of the CSI's as Holly's killer was lead to the police van, shackled by Brass's tight handcuffs.

"Lets go." Grissom told them as he led them back into the lab.

"Oi, Newbie." Sara turned along with Nick and Catherine as an unfamiliar looking scientist approached him. "No hats in the lab."

"I've got a doctors note." Sara answered dryly turning on he heel and carrying on to the locker room leaving the man fuming. Grissom caught the exchange and prevented the man from answering.

" Leave her alone, Ecklie, she's got permission." He told him bluntly before walking off. Curious Nick and Catherine followed him.

"What do you mean by that?" Catherine asked, "She headquarters golden girl?" She joked

Sighing Gil turned and fixed them both with a serious look in his clear blue eyes. "No. Listen, I can't tell you more than this. Be gentle with her, she's just as delicate as she looks if not more. But she has a stubborn streak a mile wide. Keep an eye on her. Don't leave her alone. Believe me there's a reason but there's nothing sinister about it."

Catherine nodded but was not satisfied and was about to press further when a lab technician called her. When she was out of ear shot Nick turned to his boss and fixed him with an almost sorrowful look.

" Sidles sick isn't she." He asked. Grissom gave him a small sad smile and walked off. Nick turned and watched the enigma in question leave the lab and head towards the water machine.

Unaware of Warrick's reserved look, Catherine's curious probing glare and his wave of sympathy all directed at her as she opened a file, putting one foot in front of the other.

Reposted


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chapter Two: Another day in Vegas.

Author: Kezelle

Rating K

Summary: Just another morning.

Disclaimer. I am a poor student. I own nothing this is purely for fun

Authors Note. I know this has been a very long time coming and is very short. I have started on Chapters 3 & 4 and hope to have them up soon. Hope you enjoy this. Please be kind and feedback.

Chapter Two

Light still crept in though the windows as Sara Sidle woke from her heavy sleep, her arms and legs weighing her down as she attempted to lift her self up but only resulting in crashing back into the firm mattress.

Groaning she rolled out of the low bed and carefully stood up before stumbling to the bathroom where she threw up. After a shower and forcing a slice of toast down, she took her tablets as part of her morning ritual before pulling her clothes on.

A cotton vest, a plain white t-shirt, another long sleeved tie- dyed t-shirt and finally a light, white sweater. She carefully brushed her thinning hair before tying it back carefully and securing it with slides and then covered it with a light blue denim cap to mach her jeans.

Looking mournfully in her mirror, the young CSI tried to figure out how to hide the gaunt face staring back at her as she reached for the make up bag.

"But Mummy!"

"Don't but Mummy me, Lindsey Willows"

"Will you keep your voice down!!!!" Eddie Willows loud shout stopped the argument between mother and daughter with an effectiveness that would have set off alarm bells if their had been anyone to witness it

"I'll get my coat," the six year old whispered her eyes fixed on the binding around her mothers wrist.

Catherine leaned against the wall for a moment and rubbed the headache rapidly building, praying she would be out of the house before Eddie came out to get another beer.

In another house across town, another argument was brewing.

Andrew Grissom thundered down the stairs but the effect was lost in the loud opera music his father was trying to bring the house down with. The angry teen flung the door to the living room open. There sat his father, calmly sat in his comfortable chair, reading.

"What the hell are you doing!!!" he yelled

"What?" Yelled his father, his reply also drowned out by the singer. Andrew stormed across the room and snatched up the remote from the coffee table, silencing the artist in the middle of a difficult note.

"What are you thinking?"

"I thought I'd fight fire with fire." Gil Grissom told him, rather smug knowing he had managed to rattle his son's cage. "Or in this case music with music. Although I use the term loosely compared with the stuff you had on last night."

"I'm trying to do my homework."

"Ironic that." Gil replied smugly referring to the previous afternoon when his study had been shaken by the sound of music.

The fourteen year old gritted his teeth, spun on his heel and left the room. Satisfied he'd made his point, Grissom smiled and reached up to remove his ear plugs.

She needn't have worried about the make up. The moment she set foot in the department she was caught up in a case. A wealthy Las Vegas wife, Laura had been abducted from her home.

Whilst examining the hallway she noticed scratches in the wooden doorframe. Finger nails maybe? Standing there pondering she suddenly felt a figure over her shoulder.

"Your standing in my crime scene," she told him, wincing when she realised how that sounded. She wasn't in Seattle anymore.

Not with her old teammates who would have recognised it for the joke she'd meant her statement to be.

"No, you're in mine." Nick Stokes rebutted her. Had she imagined the double meaning? She hoped so. Then she noticed the audiotape in his hand and signed.

"Your doing audio? I wanted that." Now she was really disappointed, she used to love audio analysis at her old lab. Never got the chance to though.

"I outrank you." Damn he sounded smug.

"Technicality, I was hand-picked by Grissom to work here."

"Keep telling your self that."

She didn't see him again till she was back in the lab looking at the evidence. The green tea Grissom had given her sitting next to her. She hated green tea but he'd waited till she'd had a few sips.

"It's good for the immune system." He'd told her. It might have been sweet if she hadn't wanted to shove the plastic cup down his throat.

She was annoyed at herself for not noticing the dirt. Worried that Grissom would think her as incompetent as her old boss.

No, that wasn't fair. Wilhelm had thought she was an incapable invalid rather than incompetent. She knew Grissom wasn't like that either. But he would make allowances she didn't want. She wanted to be treated like the others.

The fact they hated her helped actually, because then they wouldn't pity her.

Warrick Brown drummed his fingers on the car steering well waiting for his contact, his eyes flicking nervously to the package beside him. He jumped as someone knocked on his window. Sighing he wound his window down and handed over the tightly wrapped bundle to the mysterious man who hid his face.

"Till next time, Brown." He told him, stuffing the package in his coat.

I know it's been a while since I last updated this but I figured why not. Again I apologise for my grammar but this is just for fun and I hope you enjoy it. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
